An unexpected visitor
by darkenedroom
Summary: After intimate moments during the morning, Oliver and Felicity get an unexpected visitor


**Title: An unexpected visitor**

 **Characters: Oliver and Felicity**

 **Timeline: post-season 3**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: After intimate moments during the morning, Oliver and Felicity get an unexpected visitor**

A ray of sunshine came in through the window, spreading some warmth inside the quiet room. Oliver woke up from his peaceful sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

He was at peace. Since he decided to go on in vacation along with Felicity, he didn't have nightmares anymore. He couldn't believe that he was finally happy, after 8 years living a hell. They traveled during months, but they were back to her apartment for a couple of days, he hoped for it, just to put some things in order and to see how Thea and the team were going. He had no idea of what he would do in the future, he just wanted to enjoy his life for a while beside his Felicity and seize every minute.

She was there, sleeping like an angel. His arms were around her waist and his face was resting, almost diving, against her hair. Oliver loved to smell her scent; he could calm down just smelling those blond curls, so soft. Actually, her entire body was soft.

He didn't want to wake her up, but, God, he couldn't resist! Without thinking, his lips were already leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, while she was slowly awakening at his hot breathing against her sensitive skin. With her eyes still closed, Felicity started mumbling by the time Oliver's hands were running through her naked body under the sheets.

That was happening. Again. During the last months, she has lost track of how many times they have spent in bed. And she wasn't complaining, of course, on the contrary, despite her aching body due to their "activities" at night, she wanted more. They just couldn't avoid it; when they were together, they felt like there wasn't a world outside the room.

Felicity pressed her body against him; she was willing to drive him crazy. She wanted him so bad and he was very excited. When Oliver kissed her, he took her breath away. Then, he reached her breasts and took one with his mouth, sucking it while his fingers were caressing the other one in a gentle way, making her nipples erect in pleasure. At this time, she was caressing his hair and then he decided to use his hands in another place, getting space between her legs and thrusting a finger inside her. At his thrusts, she already became wet. She was ready and he was hard, so the excitement made him get completely inside her. She put her legs around his body, while he started moving fast. They were hungry for each other.

Felicity was biting her own lips and her eyes were closed at that excitement. It was really good feeling him inside her, she had told him these same words in other circumstances, years ago when they were on a mission. Oliver deepened a kiss and then, he touched her face and whispered:

-Open your eyes, baby. I want you looking at me while we get there…

She struggled with herself to keep them open when she finally reached the orgasm, screaming out his name in the middle of strong whispers and shivers through her body, winking in an intense manner. After slowing down just a little, she could see his blue eyes getting dark in rapture, while they both were trying to breathe.

Oliver put his forehead against hers, planting a little kiss on her mouth, allowing him to stay in her arms for a moment before pulling away, lying completely exhausted beside her, sweating and barely breathing. After a minute of silence, he said:

-When I was the Arrow, I beat a lot of bad guys, Merlyn, Slade, Ra's... Now that I'm something else, someone else, I just get off to a good start and you're already killing me…

-No no, you are slaying me!

Felicity smiled, giving him a sweet kiss.

-I need to take a shower. Come with me?

-Not yet, let me recover a little while.

-Ok.

Oliver kissed her and left the room. While she was stretching herself in bed, she felt starving and decided to grab a snack in the kitchen, before joining him in the shower. She wrapped her body with the sheet and went to the refrigerator.

She heard some noise and when she looked up, her eyes were wide open at the surprise.

-Mom?

-Wow, Feliciy, thanks God you're ok, sweety! I was so worried! Why are you so scared?

-How did you get in?

-I rang the bell but nobody answered, so I went to your neighbor. She has a spare key and I told her I was your mother and she gave it to me.

-The key, damage, yeah, I totally forgot that I gave her the key. She eventually has to take care of the plants while I'm not around.

-Is there a problem? You don't seem happy to see me.

-It's not the case. You should call me before coming over.

-I called you thousands of times, but you never answered me, you always seem to be busy and…

At this moment, a male voice came from far away…

-Felicity, why are you taking so long?

When he started talking, Oliver didn't notice that his girlfriend had company. He just realized it when he managed to go to the kitchen and could see an unexpected visitor: the one and only Mama Smoak, his future mother in law.

-Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were not alone.

He was blushing because he was almost naked, just wearing a towel. He couldn't get out of the awkward situation, so he gave a shy smile and greeted her.

-Hey, how do you do?

At that wet chest, with those perfect muscles, Mama Smoak froze. She couldn't stop staring, her mouth was open and she was literally drooling. At her lack of speech, Oliver raised his eyebrow while Felicity, who was already pale due to that embarrassing moment, just cleared the throat.

When Mama Smoak went back to Earth again, she could just stand her shaking hands to greet him, stuttering:

-O-Oliver Queen... Hi.

Oliver couldn't help smiling, showing gracefully his dimples. Now he could see that Felicity took after her mother that clumsy way with the words; like mother, like daughter.

-I'd better get dressed, I'm sorry once more for this.

-No, no, I swear I don't mind!

Felicity gave a look of disapproval to her mother.

-Mom!

-What?

Oliver decided to leave before them start to fight.

-Excuse me.

While he was leaving the room, Mama Smoak kept staring at him.

-Oh my God, why you didn't tell me that you are together?

-It was all of a sudden, we didn't plain anything, it just happened… To be honest, I still can't believe that it's happening…

-Now I understand why you didn't answer my calls.

-I was busy…

-Yeah, I can see...

Noticing that her mother was having dirty thoughts, Felicity try to justify:

-No, it's not what you're thinking… We've travelled for months; actually, we just came back days before, just to check if everything is ok.

-Sweetie, you don't have to explain anything. You're wrapped in sheets; he was wearing just a towel, in the morning… And what about this hickey?

-Wait, what?

Suddenly, Felicity touched her neck when her mother started laughing at her despairing way.

-I'm kidding, there's no hickey, don't worry. But you got caught in the act! Busted!

-You're unbelievable, mom!

-My dear, all I want in my life is to see you happy. I'm so glad to know that you followed your heart and you finally decided. As I said before, you're in love with Oliver, Ray is a lovely person, but Oliver Queen is Oliver Queen… And as far as I see here today, you're in good hands… and arms… body… and…

She fanned herself with her hands while her mind began to wander, just remembering the vision of that handsome man just wearing a towel.

-Mom, I need to get dressed, just wait here for a while and then we take breakfast together.

-No, I don't want to spoil the honeymoon. But I want to ask you something: please, call me sometimes!

-Sorry mom, I promise I will call you more often.

They shared a lovely hug. Before opening the door, Mama Smoak said:

-Felicity?

-Yes?

-I don't think it would be necessary to wear your clothes...

-Mom!

Smiling, she winked to her daughter and then she left. Despite all the embarrassing moments that her mother made her going through in her life, Felicity couldn't help recognizing that Mama Smoak, besides her odd way, was a very romantic person and she had a big big heart.

THE END


End file.
